The Christmas Eve Shopping Spree
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Amethyst 1st and most horrible almost x-mas ever. It is Christmas eve and Amethyst is watching tv when Paige and her brother come over to invite Amethyst and Zim on a Christmas shoping spree enjoy and review.
1. Amethyst Christmas Eve Plan

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Twenty-six story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty-five in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

The Christmas Eve Shopping Spree

Setting 1 Zim's house.

It was Christmas eve and everyone in Zim's family was doing their own thing Zim was working on his newest evil plan, Kierra was reading a book in her secret library Gir was doing weird Gir things and Amethyst was watching my favorite Christmas movie A Muppet Christmas Carol I was even once the third ghost for my skool play last year any way Amethyst was sing along and dancing to the music with the TV remote in her hand and that my fanfiction people is where our story begins.

-Amethyst- **It's all the ways that we show love ****  
****That feel like Christmas ****  
****A part of childhood we'll always remember ****  
****It is the summer of the soul in December ****  
****Yes, when you do your best for love ****  
****It feels like Christmas ****  
****It is the season of the heart ****  
****A special time of caring ****  
****The ways of love made clear ****  
****It is the season of the spirit ****  
****The message if we hear it ****  
****Is make it last all year **(their was a knock on the door) Oh no. Now who could that be? Come on I was just getting to the best part. Oh well I guess I should just set the recording and get ready. (she pushes a button on the remote and the record light went on and then Amethyst put on her human disguise and answer the door and who should be at the door but her human acquaintance Paige and her big brother Will.)

-Paige- Hey Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Hey Paige what are you doing here and who's this?

-Paige- Oh sorry Amethyst this is my big brother Will. You see Will this is the girl I told you about.

-Will- Wow sis you weren't kidding this girl really does have green skin (he took out a magnifying glass who knows where he got it and said) Fascinating (he grabbed Amethyst's hand) So tell me how long have you had this skin condition?

-Amethyst- (she took her hand away from Will) I don't think that's any of your business filthy human. NOW WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!??!

-Paige- Sorry Amethyst I told Will not to make a comment about your skin condition sometimes my brother can be so stupid.

-Will- Hey I'm not stupid I was just saying that (Paige kick him in the back of his leg) OW!!! Hey what did you do that for?

-Paige- Maybe you should just let me do the talking for now o.k. Will.

-Will- Fine.

-Paige- Any way Amethyst it has always been a tradition in my family to go Christmas shopping on Christmas eve with our best friends and this year I actually have a friend to go with and Will doesn't.

-Will- The only reason I don't have a friend to go with is because all my friends are just jealous. THEY KNOW I'LL BEET THEM ALL THEIR JUST JEALOUES I TELL YOU JEALOUES!!!!

-Amethyst- O.k. you don't have to yell filthy Will human and what are you talking about?

-Paige- Sorry Amethyst my brother is still a little mad about the fact that his friends went to a chess tournament without him.

-Will- There just jealous I tell you Paige they know I can beet the pants off of all those second rate geek. That's why they said I couldn't join their stupid club till January. Because they're all just jealous I tell you JELOUS!!!

-Paige- O.k. Will you said you wouldn't do this.

-Will- I'm sorry Paige I fine I fine.

-Paige- Good any way Amethyst do you and your brothers want to come with us to the mall.

-Amethyst- Well I don't know...

-Paige- Oh come on Amethyst it will be fun lots of normal friends do it what do you say.

-Amethyst- (in her head Amethyst thought "there was that word again it was mine and my father's job to make all the filthy humans believe we were just like them and I had already bout Paige and the house's computer their gift before Gir ruined my shopping spree Monday. I told Kierra to watch him. Any way I had every intention of going shopping after the movie and this seems like the perfect way for me to convene dad to take Christmas eve and Christmas day off all I have to do is just say everything right. So she turned back to Will and Paige who she consider her friend now mostly because she was getting tired of the whole acquaintance thing any Paige had proven very useful in the past.) Well my little brother Gir is out grocery shopping with my parents for our big Christmas day feast but my big brother Zim is here just let me go get him. (she ran off strait to the making stuff she knew that was exactly were she would find Zim and she was right Zim was working on his newest evil plan it involved gathering up all the demons that he had used in the past and putting them all in an absorber thing box and copying that box and then delivering those boxes to all the filthy earth leaders. You see he figure that with out their leaders gone all the filthy humans would fall to his superiority and if you ask me this is a good plan any way he just had one more part he needed for the copier machine to work and that is what he was doing as Amethyst got closer and closer to the the making stuff room.)

Setting 2 The Making Stuff Room

Zim was sitting in a chair in front of a big TV screen talking to the houses computer and typing some stuff.

-Zim- No there must be some mistake computer check again.

-Zim's Computer- But Zim I've check a hundred times already maybe you should just...

-Zim- NO!!! I refuse to wait you will check another hundred times if I say so because your job is to obey Zim not contradict him. Now check it again.

-Zim's Computer- FINE!!!

-Amethyst- (she walked up to Zim) Hey Dad what's wrong?

-Zim- It is this inferior delivery system Amethyst it dare to make the almighty Zim wait two stinken earth days just so I can't can get the last piece to my newest most ingenious machine....

-Zim's Computer- A Zim

-Zim- WHAT!?!?!?!?

-Zim's Computer- I've check it again and you can still only get the copier machine power core on Powercoria.

-Zim- Well check it again.

-Zim's Computer- But I've check a 101 times already.

-Zim- SILENCE!!!! You shall check as many times as I see fit for I am your master. Now check it again.

-Zim's Computer- FINE!!!!

-Amethyst- You know Dad if the computer says he's checked a 101 times then maybe you should just take off for two days and wait. And maybe oh I don't no celebrate Christmas for once.

-Zim- What?!? Ha-ha!!! Me celebrate a pathetic earth holiday in my base. NEVER!!!!

-Amethyst- Well Dad we don't exactly have to celebrate Christmas but we could at least take these last few days off. I mean if there's no other way it does seem like the smart thing to do.

-Zim's Computer- You know Zim she does have a point.

-Zim- SILENCE!!!! I do not pay you for your opinion.

-Zim's computer- O.k. I want it clear that none of you pay me at all.

-Zim- SILENCE!!!! I am the head of this base and I will decide what we do and I decide that we will wait but only because this inferior delivery system is being stupid and as soon as I'm done with this filthy planet they shall be the next ones to taste my superior wrath of power. Ha-ha!!!!

-Amethyst- Oh thank you Dad and by the way Paige and her brother Will are outside and they won't leave till we agree to go Christmas shopping with them. So can we go please please please?

-Zim- Fine Amethyst we'll go it's not like we have any thing better to do. So even though it's a complete waste of time we'll go. Computer order the part and guard the base.

-Zim's Computer- Whatever. (Zim and Amethyst leave)

Setting 2 Outside Of The Base

Paige and Will are waiting for Amethyst and Zim then Amethyst finally opens the door and she and Zim step out in their human disguises of course.

-Amethyst- O.k. Paige and Will human we're ready to go.

-Will- (he grabs Zim's hand and shakes it) So you must be Amethyst's older brother Zim I'm delighted to meet you..

-Zim- (he takes his hand out of Will's grip) Yes Yes I'm sure you are now lets get this over with filthy earth stink creatures.

-Will- A sure....My parents are waiting in the car so let's get going. (All four of them get into the car Will is the last one in after he shuts the door he say to his mom who has Allee in her lap) O.k. mom we're ready to go to the mall now.

-Miss Hethcoat- Sure thing sweaty. (she says this to her husband who is in the driver's seat) O.k. honey it's time to start the car.

-Professor Hethcoat- Whatever you say deer. (he starts the car and they're off)

-Mrs. Hethcoat- (she turns in her seat to look at the kids in the back.) So you must be my daughter's friends a...

-Paige- Amethyst and Zim mom their names are Amethyst and Zim.

-Miss Hethcoat- Of course sweety. (she turns back in her seat)

-Professor Hethcoat- It's nice to see that our daughter has finally found some real friends now if she could only understand the concept of real science like her brother then we'd all be happy.

-Miss Hethcoat- Now Dear you promised you wouldn't do this. I mean if our daughter wants to study insects and spiders when she grows up that's her choice. We have to be supportive of her decisions.

-Professor Hethcoat- Now where in the parenting manual does it say that? I mean come on wanting to study insects and spiders instead of real science is almost as bad as wanting to be a paranormal investigator.

-Miss Hethcoat- Sweety.

-Professor Hethcoat- WHAT?!?!?!?

-Miss Hethcoat- We're here.

-Professor Hethcoat- Oh so we are Ha-ha just let me park the car then we can get this little shopping spree on the road. (He parks the car and they all go into the mall)

Setting 5 Inside The Mall

They are all in the mall Miss Hethcoat is pushing Allee in a stroller by the way and she looks existed.

-Professor Hethcoat- O.k. Dear I'll take the boys and you can take the girls then we'll meet up at the food court in four hours how does that sound deer.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Sounds good to me honey. Come on girls. (they go their separate ways)

Well Fanfiction people that was the first chapter I don't know when I'll up date or when I will get done with my Christmas day thing but it will be up and I you will find out what everyone does on their little shopping sprees until next time send me plenty of reviews and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!


	2. Amethyst's & Paige's Christmas Shopping

Hey fanfiction people and Merry Christmas eve I do not own Invader Zim but I do own all the newest characters in here enjoy.

-Miss Hethcoat- O.k. girls where do you want to go first?

-Allee- PLAYGROUND!!!!

-Miss Hethcoat- (she looked towards the place where Allee was pointing and their was a small mall playground) No sweaty we have to go shopping now.

-Allee- NO PLAYGROUND WAAH!!!!!!

-Miss Hethcoat- O.k. deer Paige would you and your friend mind shopping on your own. I'll meet you guys at the food court later on. (she started to push Allee towards the playground)

-Paige- No mom wait. (but it was too late her mom was already gone) Oh man.

-Amethyst- Does that always happen to you?

-Paige- Mostly yeah but I guess it is for the best because between you and me I have not gotten my parents their gifts yet and it would be kind of awkward if I got mom's gift with her standing right there.

-Amethyst- Yeah that would be awkward. So Paige, lets try and find a map so we can figure out where we should go from here.

-Paige- Oh there's no need for that Amethyst you see I've already uploaded a map of the mall onto my planer. (she took out her planer and stared at it for a while as it began to turn on) It's probably not as advance as my brother's planer because his has access to the internet hopefully I can get one that has access to the internet for Christmas. Any way you see (she showed Amethyst the planer) I've already highlighted the stores that have what I need for my family. You see I'm getting my brother a new chemistry set, my sister a giant teddy bear, my mom a new indestructible calculator because Allee broke her last one, and I'm getting my dad some new indestructible goggles just incase his newest experiments blow up in his face like last time he's already on his second pair. So tell me what are you getting your family for Christmas then I'll type it in the computer will do the rest.

-Amethyst- Well I've already gotten presents for my parents and my cat but I still need a book for my cousin preferably the last three Twilight books since she already finished the first one, a little bed for my dog (Minimoose), a giant stuff elephant for my little brother Gir, and as for my big brother Zim I need some picture frames. Did you get all that.

-Paige- Yeah I got it all but it will take a while for the machine to find the store locations. So tell me while we're waiting why are you getting your brother some picture frames?

-Amethyst- It's a long story but you see my brother once had a beautiful girl friend named Crystal and they where really close but then one day her and her family got in a big car crash and their were no survivors and my brother has never gotten over it he does not like to talk about it that often.

-Paige- I can understand why that sounds terrible and so sad.

-Amethyst- Yeah it is any way he has some pictures of the two of them on their first date and I wanted to get him some picture frames. So he can keep them safe.

-Paige- That's nice of you so do you have the pictures with you?

-Amethyst- A no I left them at home.

-Paige- Oh (she looked at the planer) Alright it looks like the computer is done and the closest store is...(she look closer at the planer) Wow this is a weird coincidence the closest store is the picture frame store.

-Amethyst- Cool lets go. (the two of them began to head for the picture frame store and as they did Amethyst thought about how much of what she told Paige was true. You see Kierra had told Amethyst all about the mall Santa thing leaving out the shopping part and Kierra told Amethyst that she had destroyed Roody. Amethyst was a little mad at Kierra so that is why she is getting Gir an elephant toy but it will make no noise that way it will not bother Kierra, Zim, or Amethyst for that matter. And it was true that Kierra had finished Twilight actually she was on the last chapter today. So Amethyst new it was the right time to get Kierra some more books. And Kierra was not the only one that notice Minimoose's lack of a bed so that is why Amethyst is wanting to get him a little bed. And she had even gotten a gift for the computer. And as for Zim well that was completely true except for the fact that the pictures where not the ones that Zim and Crystal took in the picture no these where different. You see Amethyst had ask the Wisest if the Scout could give her the surveillance tapes from that day when Zim and Crystal went off alone and Amethyst printed out the scene when Zim gave Crystal the flowers that turned out to be butterflies and the scene when Crystal kissed Zim right before she went to bed. And now they had finally arrived at the picture frame store Amethyst left her thoughts and Paige ask the store person at the front desk for some help)

-Paige- A excuse me sir my friend was looking for some picture frames.

-Ted- Well you've come to the right place Miss. We have ever picture frame you could ever want here. All your friend has to do is look throw this book (he took out this giant book and put it on top of the desk in front of the girls.) and tell me which one you want and I'll see if we have it in stock.

-Amethyst- (she looked at the book) O.k. I like these two. (she pointed to these two beautiful silver ones one of them had a nice flower design all around and the other one was filled with all sorts of cool designs by the way fanfiction people I will be drawing these ideas on my deviart page soon with the pictures in them if I can but until then this is the best I can describe)

-Ted- Excellent choice miss I actually have those in stoke just let me go get them. (he leaves for a while then comes back with the picture frames) Here we are Miss that will be 20 dollars each.

-Amethyst- O.k. here you go. (she gave him the money)

-Ted- Thank you Miss and here are your things (he gave her the picture frames in a plastic bag.) Come again and have a Merry Christmas.

-Amethyst- Thanks you too I guess. (the two of them left the store) Well that was pretty easy now where should we go next?

-Paige- Lets go to the toy store that way we can kill two birds with one stone.

-Amethyst- O.k. wait when were we killing birds?

-Paige- No Amethyst it's a saying it means get two things done at once. In other words we can get both of our younger siblings their gifts at the same time.

-Amethyst- Oh why didn't you just say that in the first place?

-Paige- Because...Oh just forget it lets go. (the two of them head over to the toy store when they got to the front desk their was a lady keeping the desk. Paige rang the front desk bell) A excuse me Ma'am.

-Judy- Ah who rang that bell?

-Paige- A I did.

-Judy- Ah it's the evil pink haired daemon girl and her alien friend you've come for my blood. Ah!! You've even got the evil Necklace of Doom Ahh!!!!

-Sam- (he is the manger and he ran behind the counter and up to the girl) Judy what are you doing behind the counter I told you to go clean up isle two.

-Judy- But sir I was just...

-Sam- No (he took out a mop who knows where he got it.) none of your excuses Judy isle two needs your attention. So get going. (he handed her the mop)

-Judy- O.k. (she left the front desk headed for isle two)

-Sam- Sorry about that my niece has not been the same ever since she got locked in our doll storage room for two days straight.

-Judy- (she appeared again) They were all judging me so many dead doll eyes. SOME MANY EYES!!!!! Ahh!!!!

-Sam- Judy I told you to go clean up isle two. Now get to work.

-Judy- Fine but be warned the dolls will steal your souls...

-Sam- That's very nice Judy now get going. (he points for Judy to leave and she does then he turns to Amethyst and Paige)

-Paige- A sir I don't mean for rude but why don't you just firer her?

-Sam- I can't fire her she's my niece and I can't do that to my sister. Now what can I get for you fine ladies?

-Paige- Well I need a giant teddy bear.

-Amethyst- And I need a giant stuff elephant.

-Judy- (she appears again) NOO!!! Don't buy those toys they'll eat you alive AH!!!

-Sam- Judy isle two NOW!!!

-Judy- Fine but you've been warned. (she left)

-Sam- (he shook his head and turned to the girls smiling as best he could) O.k. girlies I'll be right back with your dolls. (he left)

-Amethyst- That was weird.

-Paige- Yeah it was. Hey Amethyst I just noticed where did you get that necklace from any way it looks really cool.

-Amethyst- Oh this old thing my Dad gave it to my for Christmas you she in my family me and my brothers are allowed to open one present early and I choose this one.

-Paige- That's cool.

-Amethyst- Yeah so any way Paige how are you paying for all this stuff. I mean I've got a job working at a local pub and that is how I'm paying for my stuff but how are you paying for yours?

-Paige- Oh that's an easy one you see when me and my family lived in Africa I revolutionized the way the locals lived and the chief was so happy that he gave me a golden statue and I traded it in for a tone of cash plus me and my brother have done a whole bunch of stuff for man kind that gotten us a lot of money.

-Amethyst- O.k. that's very interesting.

-Sam- (he came back with these two giant stuffed toys) O.k. girls here you go. (he gave them each their toys) That will be 20 dollars each.

-Amethyst- O.k. (she put down her toy and took out the money) here you go. (she gave it to the man and picked up her toy again)

-Paige- (she did the same thing and gave him the money) And here's my money. (she picked up the toy again)

-Sam- Thank you, Merry Christmas and come again. (they left)

-Paige- O.k. lets go to the electronic and scientific store next.

-Amethyst- Sure whatever.

-Richard- (he was a rich looking kid who was kissing a dollar bill in his hand and he stat at the front desk of the electronic and scientific store) You're so beautiful yes your are. (he continued to kiss the money as Paige and Amethyst walked up to him)

-Paige- A excuse me sir.

-Richard- What do you want peasant?

-Paige- Hey that is no way to act around Christmas.

-Richard- So sow me I don't even need this stupid job I am the riches kid in this country. My dad made me take this job because he said it would be good for me. Now what do you want peasants and make it quick because you're scaring Darla.

-Paige- You named your dollar bill?

-Richard- This is no ordinary dollar bill this is a 1000 dollar bill but I wouldn't expect you peasants to know any thing about money now leave.

-Paige- But I haven't even told you what I want yet.

-Richard- Who cares you obviously can't afford it I mean just look at the two of you. You've got pink hair a sheer sine of poorness and your friend has green skin a sure sine of stupidity.

-Amethyst- HEY!!!

-Paige- Come on Amethyst lets just go.

-Amethyst- Hold on Paige we're not going any where. (she walked up and grab the kid by the collar of his shirt obviously really mad) Now listen her you filthy rich kid your job is not to be rude it's to obey us now you will get my friend an indestructible calculator, a chemistry set, and a pair of indestructible goggles or else.

-Richard- Or else what freaky green chick and could you let go of me because you're getting your filthy poor germs all over Darla.

-Amethyst- THAT'S IT!!! (she lets go of his out fit and grabs Darla)

-Richard- Hey you little thief give Darla back she's mine.

-Amethyst- Oh she is well it looks like she's mine now. (she takes out some scissors from her pocket) and would you look at this I have some scissors too. I wonder what would happen if I used these on Darla.

-Richard- You wouldn't dare?

-Amethyst- Try me.

-Richard- O.k. I'll go get your stuff Miss. (he leaves in a rush and then returns with Paige's orders) Here you are miss (he gives Paige the stuff in a plastic bag) that will be 50 dollars.

-Amethyst- Ahem...

-Richard- Ah I mean 20 dollars and here you two can use this cart to push your stuff in I mean it looks like you have a lot of stuff there.

-Paige- Thanks sir. (she puts her's and Amethyst's stuff in the cart and takes out her money) and here's your money.

-Richard- Thank you now give Darla back to me PLEASE!!!!

-Amethyst- Here you go filthy rich kid enjoy your greed. (she throw Darla back at Richard and Amethyst and Paige leave)

-Richard- (he held Darla close) It's o.k. Darla the mean green girl is go now. Shoo you're safe now.

-Paige- Wow Amethyst that was amazing how did you do that?

-Amethyst- You just have to know how to handle these filthy humans Paige. Besides he was getting on my nerves and no one insults my friends except me.

-Paige- A thanks Amethyst I think. So do you want to go get your book now?

-Amethyst- Sure. (the two of them headed to the book store) A excuse me Ma'am I would like the last three Twilight books.

-Julieona- Que?

-Amethyst- No a book.

-Julieona- Que?

-Amethyst- NO A BOOK YOU STUPID HUMAN DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH??!?!?!!?

-Paige- Hold on Amethyst you helped me out so now it's my turn and I think I know the problem. (she turned to the lady) Halla. Me amigo nesasito una el libro Twilight dos y tres y cuatro.

-Julieona- Muy bien. (she left and then came back with the books) Sinta dollars

-Paige- Sie. (she turns to Amethyst) she needs a hundred dollars Amethyst.

-Amethyst- O.k. (she gives Paige the money and Paige give it to the lady)

-Julieona- Gracious

-Paige- Daynata y **Feliz Navidad** (they leave)

-Amethyst- O.k. what was that all about?

-Paige- Oh that well when my family lived in Mexico I had to learn the native language.

-Amethyst- How many times has your family moved?

-Paige- I would say about a hundred times.

-Amethyst- Wow so where do you want to go next?

-Paige- Well our last stop is the bed store. So lets go. (they go into the bed store and the guy at the front desk is sleeping on the desk she rings the bell) A excuse me sir?

-Bob- I'm up I'm up what can I do for you two?

-Paige- My friend needs a little bed for her pet.

-Bob- ZZZZZZ.....

-Amethyst- SIR!!!

-Bob- What happened.

-Amethyst- You fell asleep again and didn't hear a word my friend said.

-Bob- No I didn't I heard everything she said. She said you "need a bed for your pet." And I have the perfect one just let me go get it. (he leaves and then returns with a Luxury Pet Bed and he gives it to Amethyst.) Here you go Miss that will be 50 dollars.

-Amethyst- (she puts the bed in the cart and got out the money) O.k. here you go.

-Bob- ZZZZZZZ....

-Amethyst- SIR!!!!

-Bob- I'm up thank you (he takes the money) Come again and have a Merry Christmas.

-Amethyst- Sure whatever. (she and Paige leave) Man these filthy humans just keep getting weirder and weirder don't they.

-Paige- Yeah.

-Amethyst- So I just remembered something how are we supposed to get these presents home without our family seeing them? I mean I don't want to ruin their surprises.

-Paige- Don't worry Amethyst we can just use the delivery system. You see some stores have their own delivery system but others don't. So they made a delivery system service. All we have to do is just write down the time and place where we want our gifts to be delivered and they'll deliver them to us.

-Amethyst- Cool lets go. (so the two of them went to the delivery desk she put her gifts on the desk and grabbed one of the sticky notes) O.k. I'm putting down for them to bring my stuff by my house at six that way I'll have some time to wrap them and my family will never know. (she wrote this down on all the sticky notes she needed and put each one of them on her gifts)

-Paige- Good thinking I'll do the same thing. (she did the same thing.) Now we'd better head over to the food court because it's almost time to meet the boys.

-Amethyst- Alright lets go.

Well Fanfiction people that was the second chapter I hope to get this story done soon then it is on with the Christmas thing by the way tell me in your reviews which store person you thought was the funniest. Next up we will fin out how Zim and Will did with their shopping spree and theirs will be a little different but still funny until next time send me plenty of reviews and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!


	3. Zim's & Will's Christmas Shopping

YEAH NEXT CHAPTER WEEE!!!! I don't own Invader Zim but I do own all of the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

-Professor Hethcoat- O.k. boys now that we've ditched the girls what do you say we...(his phone rings) A hold on. (he takes out his phone from his pocket) What is it Simons?

-Simons- Sir we need you to get over here right away.

-Professor Hethcoat- But Simons I'm off this week and I'm kind of busy right now.

-Simons- But Sir I mixed the red and blue chemicals together.

-Professor Hethcoat- No you idiot do you have any idea what you've just done? I told you never to mix those two chemicals. Send me over a cab and I'll be over there as soon as I can.

-Simons- Already done sir. See you soon.

-Professor Hethcoat- (he hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket) Sorry boys but something came up at the lab. Apparently Simons does not understand the concept of dangerous chemicals so he needs my help back at the lab. Will tell your mother I'll see you all at the house later on tonight if she ask. Bye. (he leaves)

-Will- Wait Dad. (but it's too late he is already gone) Oh darn. So Zim what are you going to get your family for Christmas?

-Zim- A....Well of course I am going to get my family completely normal filthy human stuff for Christmas because we are completely normal filthy humans.

-Will- In other words you don't know do you Zim? But that's o.k. I'll help you. I mean it's easy to get presents for your family all you have to do is just get them something that represents them. Like my sister loves spiders so I am getting her Eight Legged Freaks. And I'm getting Allee a new indestructible rattle since she broke her last one she just wouldn't stop shaking and shucking on her last one. As for my mom I'm getting her a new watch so she can bee on time for her appointments. And dad needs some new beakers and me and my sister both already got our gifts for our dog. See it's easy now what is your family all about?

-Zim- Well Gir loves this horrible Angry Monkey show so I guess I could give him the show that way he will leave me alone, and another member of my family loves books so I guess I could get her a book, and my other sidekick needs a pillow to reward him for doing a better jog then my other sidekick.

-Will- O.k....Well we can get all that stuff at the Everything store my sister does not know about this store because her planer does not have accesses to the internet like mine so there is no way we'll run into them while we're there, but that still does not tell me what you're getting your sister Amethyst for Christmas? I mean come on you must have some idea what she wants. I mean she is your only sister righ?.

-Zim- Well I...

-Jack- (he runs up to Zim and Will he is a Goth and he works at Hot Topic he had come out of the store with a dress in his hand) Amethyst hey wait up.

-Zim- Excuse me filthy human I am not Amethyst I am her older brother Zim. How dare you mix us up she is after all a girl and I am a clearly a boy. Dah. Or are you too stupid to comprehend that filthy stink creature?

-Jack- Oh sorry sir but I did not think that there was anyone else with green skin but Amethyst.

-Zim- Yes Yes that's very nice filthy human but how do you even know my little sister? Explain yourself to Zim.

-Jack- Well she is one of Hot Topic's best customers and she told me to tell her when we got in a new shipment of these dresses. (he held up the Tripp red leopard locked dress) You see she really wanted one of these dress but since you're not her I guess I'll just go sorry about the confusion. (he starts to leave)

-Zim- Wait filthy human I'll buy the dress from you how much is it?

-Jack- 25 dollars.

-Zim- (he takes out his money and by the way this is not the money that Amethyst earned at the pub Zim makes some money some other way some times I'm not sure how but we all know he has his ways.) Here you go filthy human.

-Jack- (he take the money) Thanks and here's your dress and have a Merry Christmas....

-Zim- Yeah sure whatever. (the guy leaves)

-Will- Well that was easy.

-Zim- Yeah it was so any way lets get to this other filthy human earth store so we can get this stupid shopping thing over with.

-Will- Sure....(the two off them head for the store)

Setting 2 The Everything Store.

-Kevin- (he is scolding Lizzy at the front desk) O.k. Lizzy I've had it with your sour attitude I may not be able to fire you but I can make your work in the pink isle if you don't straighten up your attitude right now.

-Lizzy- Oh no sir don't send me there pink is such an awful color. I'll be good see I'm smiling. (she smiled the awkwardest smile you have ever seen)

-Kevin- Good. (Will and Zim walk up to him)

-Will- A excuse me sir we need some help.

-Kevin- Ah perfect timing. Now Lizzy help these to fine young lads while I go do some inventory on our other items.

-Lizzy- Yes sir. (she smiles and Kevin leave as soon as she is sure her boss is no longer with in ear shot she turns to Zim and Will) O.k. kids I'm going to make this very clear my boss will be back any minute. So tell me what you want one at a time. You've got 10 seconds your first dork.

-Will- Hey I'm not a dork well sort of.

-Lizzy- That's nice kid but your time is running out.

-Will- Fine I need a new watch, an indestructible rattle, Eight Legged Freaks, and some new beakers. (he pants a little)

-Lizzy- (she wrote down everything Will said) O.k. and you green kid.

-Zim- I need a pillow, the Angry Monkey serious, and your best book serious. Ha I beat you pathetic Will human.

-Will- Since when was this a contest?

-Lizzy- (she wrote down everything that Zim said) Since just now and here is your prize graffiti Wee. (she throw graffiti in the air)

-Zim and Will- O.k.?

-Lizzy- (she grabs the phone and her voice comes on the load speaker) Would Katy and Saty come to the front desk NOW!!!!

-Katie and Satie- (they appear with a pink dress in their hands) Look Lizzy we found this beautiful pink dress for you.

-Lizzy- Uw get that disgusting thing away from me. I need you two go get this stuff. (she gives them each a list she gives Katy Zim's list and Saty Will's list)

-Katie- But Lizzy you've given us each two different list.

-Satie- That means we'll have to separate from each other to go get them.

-Lizzy- Brilliant deduction you two.

-Katie- No I can't leave Saty we're BFFLS Best Female Friends For Life.

-Lizzy- Hmm let me pretend I care...Woo I'm glad that's over now go get the stuff.

-Satie- But we can't be separated even for a little while. We're BFFLS and...

-Lizzy- Look girls the sooner you get this stuff the sooner you can be back together. NOW GET GOING!!!!

-Katie and Satie- But...

-Lizzy- NOW!!!

-Katie- O.k. (she and Saty leave and in 15 minutes they return with the stuff) We're back here you go boys. (she and Saty give Zim and Will their stuff) Come on Saty lets go find some more pink out fits.

-Satie- You read my mind Katy. Yeah!!! (they leave)

-Lizzy- O.k. boys would you like me to wrap those things up for you?

-Zim and Will- Ah sure. (they give the stuff to Lizzy)

-Zim- And would you mind wrapping this up too filthy Goth stink creature? (he hands her the dress)

-Lizzy- Sure. (she put the stuff down and grabs the phone again.) Cody report to the front desk NOW!!!

-Cody- Yes what is it my sweet?

-Lizzy- Cody I told you it will never work between us I'm with Jack now wrap up these gifts. (she gives him the stuff)

-Cody- Yes ma'am and I will win your heart some day Lizzy my sweet.

-Lizzy-Sure you will Cody you just keep telling yourself that and go. (Cody leaves and then he comes back in 15 minutes with all the gifts perfectly wrapped. He puts them on the front desk)

-Cody- Here you go my sweet.

-Lizzy- FINALLY!!!! Thanks Cody and don't call me that or else.

-Cody- Whatever you say darling. (he leaves)

-Lizzy- O.k. boys that will be 100 dollars each.

-Zim and Will- O.k. here. (they give her the money)

-Lizzy- Thanks

-Surly- (she came from what seemed like no where with a big smile on her face) Now Lizzy aren't you forgetting the store Jingle?

-Lizzy- AW do I have to say it?

-Surly- Yes and smile.

-Lizzy- Fine (she smile as she talked) Loyal customer don't forget about our special delivery system.

-Will- You know that doesn't really rhyme?

-Lizzy- Shut it kid.

-Surly- Now Lizzy.

-Lizzy- I mean sorry Sir so do you want the use of our delivery system?

-Will- Sure here's my address and I would like it delivered to my house at 8 today. (he gives them a piece of paper)

-Lizzy- Sure and what about you Sir do you want the use of our delivery system too?

-Zim- Yeah sure whatever just deliver this stuff to this address and make sure you get it there at preciously eight o clock and trust me I'll know if you make a mistake. (he gives them a note as well)

-Lizzy- O.k. fine.

-Surly- Now Lizzy aren't you forgetting something?

-Lizzy- (she signs) Come again Sirs and have a Very Merry Christmas. (Zim and Will leave)

-Will- Well that was just weird. (he looks at his watch) Wow is that really the time we'd better hurry it's almost time for us to meet the girls. Man that took longer then I thought. Let's go. (they head for the foodcourt)

Well Fanfiction people that's all for now I knew it was a little shorter then the last one but I wanted to try something different by the way I do not own total drama island either wny way review and the next chapter will be up soon until then ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	4. The Christmas Eve Incountor

Last chapter yeah I don't own invader Zim or the song in here it is called Christmas Shopping I just tweaked it a little. Enjoy.

Setting 1 The Food Court

Paige and Amethyst are waiting for Will and Zim and then they arrive at the food court.

-Will- Hey girls did you guys have fun?

-Paige- Yeah.

-Amethyst- Mostly. Hey have you guys noticed that the weirdest filthy humans work here?

-Zim- Oh yeah all of these filthy humans seem to be even stupider then regular humans. We had to deal with these weird clone humans, this one love sick human boy, a weirdly dressed human boy, and those creepy filthy stinky creatures that we had to deal with before the afoul pool trip Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Oh yeah I remember them well that's nothing compared to what we had to deal with. We had to deal with this rude filthy rich kid, a stupid human that would not quit falling asleep, a scaredy cat human and worst of all there was even this really weird filthy human that spoke another language.

-Will- Wow it sounds like you two had a rougher time then we did by the way Paige where's mom?

-Paige- Oh she had to take Allee to the playground. Speaking of which here she comes right now.

-Miss Hethcoat- (she walked up to them pushing Allee in the stroller) Hello sweet hearts. Sorry it took us so long but Allee just had to slide down that slide another time. Didn't you sweetie?

-Allee- Slide

-Miss Hethcoat- Any way Will where is your father?

-Will- Oh he had some stuff he had to do in the lab mom he said that he would see us at the house later.

-Miss Hethcoat- Oh your father and his experiment. Well in that case what food do you guys want... (her phone rings) Hold on. (she answers her phone) Hello?

-Miss Jessie- Oh thank goodness I caught you Miss Hethcoat. I need your help I typed in the wrong thing and now my account is all messed up I need your help. Please it will only take a couple of minutes. PLEASE I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!

-Miss Hethcoat- Calm down Miss Jessie you live close to the mall so I'll be over there as soon as I can. Just remain clam. (She hangs up the phone) Sorry kids but I have to go help a client I'll be back in 15 minutes or so Will take good care of your sisters (she pushes Allee to Paige and Will) and here is some money for some food sweeties. (She gives Will some money) Bye! (she leaves)

-Will- Wait mom (it's too late she is gone too) Oh darn it. Well it looks like mom gave us 30 dollars for food which mean we each get...

-Paige- 6 dollar.

-Will- Right sis do you guys want any thing?

-Amethyst and Zim- No we're not hungry.

-Will- Alright come on Paige lets get some ice cream.

-Paige- Sure thing bro. We'll be right back you guys. (she pushes Allee after Will and they leave)

Mean while another character we all know was at the mall doing some last minute Christmas shopping too.

-Dib- (he had no presents in his hands obviously he had used the delivery system too) O.k. Dib lets go over our Christmas list again we got Dad a new stain proof lab coat to help out with his experiments with Professor Heathcoat and I got Gaz a bran new Bitty the Vampire to make up for the whole teleporter experiment that happen all those many years ago. I can't believe it took them this long to get more in stock. I got Paige and Will a book one aliens may be after the read it they'll believe me. I even got Keef and Gretchen some thing. Why I got them something I'll never know it just feels like I owe them something. Oh if only I could remember what happened on Friday I just know that Zim and Amethyst are behind my bad memory. And they're going to…

-Random Girl- Hey kid would you like two free gift cards to any store in the mall? (she takes out the gift cards that are already wrapped)

-Dib- What? Ah sure. (he is about to take them then he stops) Wait what's the catch?

-Random Girl- There's now catch you just have to promise to give them to some one for Christmas and sign my petition. (she held out a pamphlet)

-Dib- You know that is considered a catch.

-Random Girl- Just sign it already Kid. (she gives him the pamphlet along with a pen and the gifts)

-Dib- I don't know about this... (then Dib hears a familiar laugh) Wait I know that laugh it can't be?

-Random Girl- Hey kid are you going to sign my petition or what.

-Dib- What? Oh right (he signs it) Here. (he gives it to her and putts the gifts in his pocket) Now if you'll excuse me I have to go stop the alien minuses. (he leaves)

-Random Girl- Whatever.

-Dib- (he runs up to the food court and finds Amethyst and Zim laughing about something he walks up to them) Zim, Amethyst what are you two doing here?

-Zim- What does it look like we're doing here earth stink we're Christmas shopping like any other normal filthy earth child. What are you doing here big headed humanoid?

-Dib- I'm Christmas shopping too and hey don't change the subject there is no way you two are Christmas shopping. First of all you two are evil alien monsters that don't even celebrate Christmas. And second of all MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

-Will- (he and Paige walk up to them he and Paige both have ice cream in their hands. Paige is holding Allee's and licking her own while Will pushes Allee) Hey Dib.

-Dib- Oh hey Will. WILL? What are you and your sisters doing here?

-Will- We're Christmas shopping with Zim and Amethyst.

-Dib- What Will no don't tell me you're buying Zim and Amethyst cruddy little disguises like your delusional silly little sister.

-Paige- Hey.

-Dib- Well you are I mean come on both of you just look at Zim and Amethyst they have no ears and green skin for crying out load. I mean am I the only smart human around here that can tell. COME ON!

-Zim- For the last time Dib Stink me and my little sister are human not alien and you are any thing but smart filthy slug.

-Dib- Oh yeah well you're...

-Allee- WAHH!

-Zim- (he and all the other characters put their hands where their ears are our where they should be as Allee continues to cry) What is that hideous racket?

-Will- It's my little sister she hates fighting maybe you three should be nice to each other.

-Amethyst and Zim- No we'll never be nice to that thing.

-Dib- And I'll never be nice to those two space freaks because the second I let my guard down the earth will be DOOM!

-Paige- Come on you guys if you won't be nice to each other then at least be nice for tomorrow after all it is Christmas.

-Will- Yeah come on you guys make up I hate too see my little sister cry.

-Dib- Fine Will I promos I won't do anything to these two tomorrow if they promos not to do any thing to the Earth tomorrow as well, but there's now way that they'll agree to that because they're evil alien monster and that's just what they do.

-Amethyst and Zim- For the last time Dib stink we're not aliens and we agree to your terms.

-Allee- (she stops crying after crying very loudly that whole time and she clapped a little) Yeah peace.

-Dib- (he and the others removed their hands from their heads) Finally. Wait you guys really aren't going to do anything tomorrow?

-Zim- Well yeah it's not like could earth stink. We still have to wait two stinking earth days for the last part of my newest most ingenious machine to arrive but you'll never know.

-Dib- You just told me.

-Zim- YOU'RE LYING!

-Will- Well isn't that nice it's good to see you three getting alone.

-Dib- I guess so but...

-Gaz- (she walks up to them) Dib there you are come on lets go home I getting bored. (she grabs Dib's hand)

-Dib- Wait Gaz. I'm watching you two and if you try any thing tomorrow or the next day I'll be their to stop you.

-Zim- We'll see about that Earth scum. Come on Amethyst lets go home.

-Amethyst- Alright bro.

-Paige- But wait you guys don't you want our mom to drive you home. I mean I'm sure she'll be back for us any minute.

-Amethyst- No thanks Paige that's o.k. but we would rather walk home it's good excursive.

-Paige- O.k. We'll see you guys tomorrow I guess. Come on Will.

-Will- Sure sis. (they leave)

-Zim- Come on Amethyst let's go home I told you this shopping thing was a waste of time. (They are almost at the exit door when all of a sudden this man walks up to them)

-Random Man- Congratulations you two you have a chance to win our grand prize all you have to do is just sing a Christmas Carol.

-Zim-**"Bah, humbug!" **

-Amethyst- **Now bro, that's too strong  
'Cause it is my favorite holiday  
**

-Zim- **But all this year's been a busy blur  
Don't think I have the energy To add to my already mad rush  
Just 'cause it's 'tis the season.  
The perfect gift for me would be  
Completions and connections left from Last year, ski shop,  
Encounter, most interesting.  
**

-Amethyst- **But wait I had his number but never the time  
Most of '81 passed along those lines. So deck those halls, trim those trees  
Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,  
**

-Zim- **I just need to catch my breath,  
Christmas by myself this year.**

-Amethyst- **Calendar picture, frozen landscape,  
Chilled this room for twenty-four days,  
Evergreens, sparkling snow  
**

-Zim- **Get this winter over with! Flashback to springtime, want to see her again,  
Would've been good just to go for lunch,  
Couldn't agree when we were both free,  
We tried, we said we'd keep in touch. Didn't, of course,  
Off to her planet to her ship could I join her?  
No, this time it was me,  
Sadness in the third degree. **

-Amethyst- **Now the calendar's just one page  
And, of course, I am excited  
**

-Zim- **Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind  
Not to do too much about it. **

-Amethyst- **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
**

-Zim- **But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
**

-Amethyst- **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
**

-Zim- **But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
**

-Amethyst- **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
**

-Zim- **But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
**

-Amethyst- **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
**

-Zim- **But I think I'll miss this one this year. Hardly dashing through that afoul snow  
Cause I bundled up too tight  
Last minute have-to-do's  
A few cards a few calls  
'Cause it's r-s-v-p  
No thanks, no party lights  
It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax  
Turned down all of my invites. **

-Amethyst- **This fall I had a night to myself,  
then a guy called, he was very rude,  
Waited all night for him to show,  
This time his car wouldn't go, ****Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late,  
Trudge on home to celebrate  
In a quiet way, unwind  
Doing Christmas right this time. ****A&P has provided me  
With the world's smallest turkey  
Already in the oven, nice and hot  
Oh darn! Guess what I forgot? ****So on with the boots, back out in the snow  
To the only all-night grocery,  
When what to my wondering eyes should appear  
In the line is that guy who's been chasing me all year! ****"I'm spending this one alone," he said.  
"Need a break; this year's been crazy."  
I said, "Me too, but why are you?  
You mean you forgot cranberries too?" ****Then suddenly we laughed and laughed  
Caught on to what was happening  
That Christmas magic's brought this tale  
To a very happy ending! " ****Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
**

-Zim- **Couldn't we miss this one this year!  
**

-Amethyst- **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
**

-Zim- **Couldn't we miss this one this year!**

-Amethyst- **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
**

-Zim- **Couldn't we miss this one this year!**

-Amethyst- **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
**

-Zim- **Couldn't we miss this one this year!**

-Amethyst- **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
**

-Zim- **Couldn't we miss this one this year!**

-Random Man- O.k. It looks like we have our winners congratulations you two you win all of the Mysterious Mysteries DVDs, a golden Bloaty's Pizza Hog card allowing you to go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog when ever you want without having to pay a dime, and a set of matching hat, scarf, and glove set. (he gives them the stuff)

-Zim- (he gives his stuff to Amethyst and says to the man) Stupid human what would we possibly want with all this filthy earth stuff?

-Amethyst- Don't worry Zim I have an idea let's give Dib the Mysterious Mysteries thing to thank him for leaving us alone, Gaz can have the Bloat's Pizza Hog thing, and we can give Keef and his brother the other stuff so Keef will leave us alone.

-Zim- Whatever Amethyst I just want this filthy earth day to end already. Let's go home.

-Amethyst- Right oh Bro. (they leave for the base)

The end.

Well fanfiction people that was it. I plan to write a Christmas day thing very soon but it will not be up in time sorry but I am busy too. I'll bet you guys never expected me to allow Zim and Amethyst to give Dib a present well I figure even he deserves a good Christmas. So until next time leave plenty of review and the next story is going to be called The Most Wonderful XMas Ever! and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
